Aloha
by lulu59
Summary: Petits textes sur les sentiments de nos deux amours
1. Chapter 1

_Quand tu me souris, ma journée s'illumine._

Quand tu m'engueules après une chose démesurée que j'ai fait, cela me fait sourire.

Quand nous nous prenons dans les bras, mon cœur manque quelques battements.

Quand je te fais l'amour comme une bête, cela prouve à quel point je t'aime.

C'est juste pour te dire si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

Fin


	2. 3 petits mots

3 petits mots

T_ous les jours j'essaie de te le dire mais je n'arrive pas_

Tu me l'as déjà dit et ma seule réponse était moi aussi

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris une décision, je vais te voir.

Plus je m'approche de toi, plus je tremble.

Courage, c'est juste 3 petits mots mais si dur à te dire.

Je m'approche encore plus près , tu me regarde et je te souris.

Et là je te dit ces 3 petits mots :

JE T'AIME


	3. Chapter 3

_Je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras._

Je voudrais te prouver que tu compte pour moi.

Je voudrais que tu réalises que je vendrais mon âme au Diable pour toi.

Je voudrais que tu pleures sur mes épaules quand tu es triste.

Je voudrais que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi à n'importe quel moment de ta vie.

Je voudrais simplement être capable de te dire JE T'AIME  
  
Fin


	4. Chapter 4

_Parce que tes manières m'ont tout de suite séduit._

Parce que te voir faire des gestes avec tes mains dès que tu es colère me fait sourire.

Parce que te savoir près de moi me rassure.

Tout ça me fait comprendre que sans ces petits détails, ma vie deviendrait monotone.

Et ça me fait dire que mon coeur t'a choisi, tu es l'amour de ma vie.

Le seul hic est que je n'arrive pas à te le faire savoir mais aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi.

Ce moment magique, les lèvres scellait notre amour, nos corps parfaitement emboités.

Dieu, maintenant je ne te lâche plus du tout enfin jusqu'à ma mort.

JE T'AIME Daniel Williams


	5. Chapter 5

_Tu es mon oxygène, l'air que je respire._

Tu es celui qui me raccroche à cette île.

Tu es le morceau qui me manquait.

Tu es mon être à part rien qu'à moi.

Tu es le rayon de soleil qui me fait me lever le matin.

Il a juste toi qui compte dans ma vie:

JE T'AIME DANNO


	6. Chapter 6

_La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai détesté vraiment détesté._

Mais au fond je savais que je t'aimais.

Tu es le seul à qui mes engueulades dépassent ceux avec Rachel.

Je me suis rendu compte que je devenais accro à toi, à ton je passe à l'action et après je réfléchis.

Je passes pratiquement tous les jours chez toi même sans Grace.

Ton petit sourire me fait craquer.

Le jour ou je t'ai annoncé que je t'aimais, tu étais à l'hôpital et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Et toi, tu t'es réveillé et tu m'as embrassé puis tu t'es endormi avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis ce jour, j'affiche à tout le monde à quel point JE T'AIME STEVEN


	7. Chapter 7

_Comment veux-tu que je continue à vivre sans toi?_

Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie?

Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux si tu n'es pas à mes côtés?

Je vais te répondre, je ne peux point vivre sans toi car tu es l'homme de ma vie.

Je ne t'oublierais jamais parce que tu es celui qui me donne la force d'avancer après la mort de mon père.

Le soir quand on se quitte, je n'ai qu'une envie passer encore du temps avec toi.

Mais je n'arrive pas à t'annoncer que je t'aime comme tu as aimé Rachel.

Cela devient de plus en plus dur de te le cacher.

Alors je décide à me lancer, je me dirige vers toi ou je te vois pencher sur ton rapport sur l'enquête de la semaine.

Tu me vois, tu me souris et un micro-sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

J'avance vers ton bureau que je détourne pour être plus près de toi.

Je rapproche mon visage du tien, juste quelques centimètres nous séparent.

Puis mes lèvres se collent aux tiennes comme un aimant.

Tu ne résiste pas ce qui me rempli de joie.

On se détache l'un de l'autre par manque d'air.

Tout ce que tu me dis c'est que j'ai mis du temps malgré les signes que tu me donnais.

Mon sourire devient immense et on se dirige chez moi pour une nuit de folie!

Grâce au ciel, je n'ai pas de voisins!


	8. Chapter 8

_Mon cœur se serre en te voyant avec elle._

_Tu n'y peux rien ça je le sais._

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute si mes sentiments pour toi sont devenus de plus en plus fort au fil du temps._

_Je te vois me sourire, je te réponds malgré que mon moral soit à zéro._

_Tu vois tout de suite que je vais mal, tu t'approche de moi._

_Mais je recule de peur de craquer, de t'avoir que je suis fou de toi._

_Tu ne te laisses pas abattre, tu avances toujours._

_Je m'avoue vaincu, je te laisse me prendre dans mes bras._

_Je me sens tout petit dans tes bras, et là je craque._

_Je t'avoue que je t'aime et que te voir avec elle me brise le cœur._

_Après ce fut le silence, je te dégoute._

_Mais c'est le contraire, tu prends mon visage entre tes mains._

_Tu déposes des lèvres sur les miennes._

_J'ai du mal à le croire, mon meilleur ami partage mes sentiments._

_Tu me dis qu'avec elle c'est fini depuis longtemps, que tu attendais ce moment depuis la première fois que tu m'as vu._

_Je souris et je capture une fois de plus tes lèvres._

_Depuis ce moment là, on ne se quitte plus du tout._

_Dieu, que je t'aime Steven McGarett._


	9. Chapter 9

_Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux._

Un frisson me parcourt, on se rapproche doucement.

La peur au ventre, je ne sais comment réagir.

Tu es tout pour moi, tu es l'élément principal de mon coeur.

On est maintenant proche très proche.

On reste comme ça un petit moment.

Tu te penches vers moi, tes levres se posent sur les miennes en douceur.

Tes bras m'attrapent et je me retrouve tout contre de toi,

On se sépare et tu me murmures un Je T'aime Danno


	10. Chapter 10

_Parce que vivre sans toi, c'est tout à fait impossible._

Te savoir loin de moi, me fais totalement paniquer.

Te savoir dans ses bras, me fais dire que mes sentiments sont plus que ce que je pensais.

Te voir lui sourire, me brise le coeur!

On est une famille, on devrait réussir à tout se dire.

Mais ça je ne peux te l'avouer.

Ça serait mettre mon coeur à nu et j'ai eu tellement de trahison que je préfére souffrir en silence qu'avoir peur de te perdre perpétuellement.

Et oui moi Daniel Williams appelé aussi Danny ou Danno pour les intimes aime son partenaire et meilleur ami Steven McGarett


	11. Chapter 11

_Un regard vers le ciel, ta présence me manque énormément._

Tu étais tout pour moi, tu étais mon oxygène.

Juste te voir le matin illuminait ma journée.

Mais depuis que tu n'es plus là, je suis plus qu'une coquille vide.

Je reste en vie, mais la souffrance devient de plus en plus présente.

Je suis à ton endroit préféré, un dernier regard vers le ciel, ta dernière demeure.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage puis je saute dans le vide pour te rejoindre.

Je ne sens même pas l'impact de mon corps sur le sol car j'atterris dans tes bras.

On est de nouveau ensemble et ce pour l'eternité. 


	12. Chapter 12

_Si tu t'en vas loin de moi, qu'est ce que je vais devenir, hein?_

Tu y penses, sans toi je n'ai plus rien!

Tu étais ma raison de vivre, maintenant tout ce que je veux mourir parce que tu as emporté mon coeur dès que tu as quitté ma vie.

Reviens-moi, Babe, je veux juste que tu reviennes à mes côtés.

Entends-tu ma prière?

Celle qui dit que sans toi ma vie ne faut plus rien!

Tu restes sourd à mes appels alors tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est de souffrir en silence.

Dieu, tu me manques, mon âme te réclame de toutes ses forces mais tu ne préfères ne pas répondre.

Je voudrais tellement revoir ton visage mais tout ce que j'ai c'est mes souvenirs.

Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une décision et je voudrais que tu la respectes.

En même temps, tu n'as pas trop le choix.

Je m'éloigne de toi, je quitte cet endroit où chaque endroit me rappelle les moments qu'on a passé ensemble.

Au revoir mon amour, je t'aimais tant. 


	13. Chapter 13

_'entends ta voix mais tu n'es pas là.  
Des fois j'ai l'impression de te voir au détour d'une rue alors que ce n'est pas vrai!  
Je commence à devenir fou, tout de toi me manque._

Entendre ton rire, voir ton visage illuminé ainsi que le reste me manquent.  
Bien sur, tout cela reste secret, pourquoi je le dirai hein?  
Ça ne fera qu'augmenter encore plus ma douleur de dire au gens que oui tu me manques et oui je n'arrive pas à surmonter ta perte.

Que quoique je fasses, je n'ai plus envie de continuer à vivre que j'ai de plus en plus envie de te rejoindre là où tu es mais j'ai encore ma fille qui a besoin de moi.

Je prie le seigneur tout les jours qu'un suspect me tue mais Dieu ne l'entends pas ou il fait sa sourde oreille.  
J'espère que de l'endroit où tu es, tu peux voir que je m'enfonce de plus en plus chaque jour et que je ne fais rien pour changer ça.

Tout est de ma faute, si j'étais plus attentif j'aurais peut-être pu voir cet homme.  
Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'aurais du mourir à ta place, je me souviendrais de ce jour de toute ma chienne de vie.

Oh, Dieu, je n'en plus, je lâche prise!  
Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire mais je ne peux continuer à vivre sans lui.

Babe, je te rejoins pour l'éternité.

Adieu, mes amis ce fut un plaisir d'être rester aussi longtemps auprès de vous mais je ne peux supporter encore plus longtemps la perte de mon âme-sœur!

Fin!


	14. Chapter 14

_L'obscurité me plaît énormément, c'est comme si je pouvais enfin reprendre le controle de mon corps._

Se laisser mourir de faim sans que personne s'en préoccupe.

Savoir contrôler la douleur mental en la remplaçant par une douleur physique, c'est le pied.

Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà essayer d'arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas.

La tentation est juste incontrôlable.

C'est juste un cercle vicieux ce truc.

Pendant que je me fais une nouvelle cicatrice, je n'entends pas qu'une personne est là à mes côtés.

Un cri, un simple cri qui me fait sursauter et qui me prends conscience que j'ai une nouvelle fois oublier de fermer ma porte.

Je le vois entrain de regarder mon sang couler le long de mon bras.

Il va de mon couteau à mon bras plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'il me retire le dit objet de mon autre main.

Il me prends la main puis nous nous dirigeons vers ma salle de bain.

Là il désinfecte la plaie mais je retire brusquement mon bras de sa main.

Je ne veux pas que la marque parte, j'en ai besoin pour me rappeler ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

Il se met dans une colère noire, je l'ai jamais comme ça.

Il me dit que je suis inconscient de faire ça, que je pourrais me tuer avec mes conneries.

Ça continue pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il me demande pourquoi je fais ça.

Je lui réponds que c'est pour me punir de mon comportement que j'ai avec les autres. Que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour enfin contrôler mon corps.

Suite à ça, mon meilleur ami me prend dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me sens bien dans ses bras mais je commence à pleurer de tout mon saoul.

Il me frotte le dos en murmurant qu'il fera tout pour m'aider à arreter de me punir comme ça.

Je sais que c'est peine perdu.

Il se détache de moi et fais le tour de chez moi pour récupérer mes affaires pour partir chez lui.

La route se fait en silence, on arrive chez lui. Il m'installe dans son lit, il m'entoure de ses bras puis je m'endors dans cette position.

Depuis ce jour, Steve a tenu sa promesse. Les débuts furent dur très dure, il s'était amuse à cacher toutes ce qu'il pouvait être un moyen pour me blesser.

Oh, bien évidemment j'ai été tenté de recommencer mais Steve est là pour veiller au grain.

J'ai emménage chez lui "pour qu'il garde un œil sur moi".

Nos relations se sont renforces jusqu'à qu'on découvre qu'on ressentez bien plus que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre.

Je pense qu'il en a pris conscience le jour ou il m'a vu faire cette cicatrice à mon bras.

Maintenant, je peux vous dire que même si j'ai envie de recommencer de temps en temps, je suis complètement guéri et ça grâce à Steve l'homme de ma vie.

Bien sur, ma famille n'a pas accepté mon homosexualité qui a failli coûter à Steve de recommencer à cacher les objets tranchants même si j'ai réussi à me faire des marques.

Oh ce jour je peux vous dire que ce que m'a fait Steve m'a fait regrette ce geste.

Mais il a compris que cela fait parti intégrante de ma vie.

J'ai réussi à aller de l'avant grâce à ma nouvelle famille.

Ce passée est loin derrière moi maintenant à par les cicatrices.

Tout ce qu'il me fallait c'était de rencontrer la bonne personne.

Et je l'ai trouvé en le nom de Steven McGarrett.

Merci, mon amour de m'avoir montrer qu'on peut avoir de la lumière dans les ténèbres.


	15. Chapter 15

_Tu oses me demander quel est mon problème!_

T'es sérieux là, tu veux vraiment savoir quel est mon problème!

Pas de problème, je vais te le dire mais ne viens pas faire style de ne pas comprendre,compris?

Mon putain de problème c'est toi, oui toi.

Tu ne vois pas que je t'aime, qu'à chaque risque que tu prends, j'ai peur pour toi.

Que voir des autres personnes à tes côtés me fais mal.

Voilà quel est mon problème, toi!

Tu hantes mes pensées chaque jours que Dieu fait.

J'y peux rien c'est comme ça, t'es satisfait maintenant?

Comment ça oui! Tu vas me dire que tu le savais peut-être.

Alors pourquoi m'as-tu posé la... Oh, tu voulais que je te l'avoue à haute voix!

Maintenant que c'est fait, qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser espèce de sauvage!

Et voilà, mes amis comment moi Danny Williams aie déclaré ma flamme à mon SuperSeal de mon cœur. 


	16. Chapter 16

_Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que mon monde allait basculer mais pas à ce point._

Tu es devenu mon centre du monde, du jour au lendemain.

Je t'observe à distance car j'ai peur de faire le premier pas.

J'aime voir cette petite étincelle dans tes yeux même si ce n'est pas grâce à moi.

J'ai juste besoin de fermer les yeux et ton visage se dessine tout seul.

Je te protégerai, je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour toi.

Tu es ma raison de vivre, et plus rien et personne ne peut changer ça.

Mon univers, mon monde, c'est toi maintenant.

I love you, Babe


	17. Chapter 17

_Quand la pluie tombe, je pense à toi._

C'est comme si tu pleurais.

Je te comprends, je suis redevenu comme avant.

Tout ce que tu m'as appris a disparu le jour où tu es parti loin de moi.

Tu me manques énormément, ton odeur, ton sourire ainsi que tes engueulades me manquent.

Comme je voudrais te rejoindre mais je t'ai fais une promesse.

Et elle est stupide, tellement stupide.

Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne sens pas ta présence à tes côtés.

J'ose un petit sourire rien qu'en imaginant ce que tu pourrais me dire en gueulant pour me faire réagir.

Puis une larme coule en même temps, mon âme te réclame Babe.

Allez, un regard vers le ciel pour te dire bonjour puis je m'en vais travailler la mort dans l'ame.

Et oui, moi Steven McGarrett le NavySeal, je suis redevenu l'homme que j'etais suite à la mort de mon âme-soeur.

Et personne ne pourra me changer, car sans lui je ne suis plus rien!


	18. Chapter 18

_Mon cœur te pleure, mon corps te réclame._

Je me sens perdu sans toi.

Tu me manques plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Peut-être qu'un jour, j'arriverai à t'oublier mais pour le moment ce n'est pas possible.

Tu étais mon principal rayon de soleil, mon air.

Mais que faire maintenant que tu as décidé de quitter de ma vie comme ça.

Je dois m'y faire, réapprendre à vivre sans toi.

Aller de l'avant,penser à autre chose.

Mais je n'y peux rien si je pense encore à toi.

La douleur est insoutenable.

Pourquoi ai-je craqué en voyant tes yeux si bleu comme l'océan?

J'aurai aimé que ma route ne croise pas la tienne.

Je te peux enfin te dire adieu, je me suis fait une raison.

Sache juste que maintenant aucun retour en arrière est possible.

Ne reviens pas vers moi en constant que tu as fait une erreur en me quittant.

Je t'aimerai toujours sache-le, mais c'est trop tard pour revenir


	19. Chapter 19

_Regarde-moi, putain, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu m'as aimé autant que moi je t'ai aimé._

Que pour toi, notre histoire a eu une signification.

Que ce qu'on a vécu, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Dis-moi, Bordel, dis-moi pourquoi notre histoire se termine ainsi?

Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas?

Dis quelque chose ou fais un signe mais ne me laisse pas sans réponse.

Et dire que j'ai cru en nous avec tellement de force que maintenant je regrette que mon chemin aie croisé le tien.

Je te dis adieu,tchao ou ciao, peu importe la langue.

Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu m'as assez fait souffrir comme ça.

Je t'ai aimé,je t'aime et je t'aimerai sûrement encore.

Je te donne un dernier baiser,un dernier pour clôturer notre histoire.

Adieu,Babe.


End file.
